


Next Step

by DarkOne (IcyDeath)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom Will, Established Relationship- solangelo, F/M, First Time, Insecure Nico, Insecure Will, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Romance, Top Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyDeath/pseuds/DarkOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I must be doing something wrong!” Nico huffed frustrated, running a tense hand through his hair. “Every time we’re- well, you know,” He fights to keep the blush off his face. “He runs away... He <i>ran</i> away. <i>Again </i>.”</p><p>The son of Hades looked at Annabeth and Piper.</p><p>“Hm,” Annabeth hummed thoughtfully as Piper braided her hair, weaving in a feather which matched her eyes. </p><p>Piper was the one who answered him, “Well, Nico, you can’t rush these things. I mean, if Will’s not ready, you got to give him some space.”</p><p>“Yes <i>or</i> you can talk to him, ask him if you’re making him uncomfortable.” Annabeth suggested.</p><p>“Or,” Nico said, his heart sinking, “Maybe Will’s too bothered about both of us being guys and-”</p><p>Annabeth and Piper both rolled their eyes, “We hoped you didn’t have Jason and Percy’s thick headedness but maybe being emotionally constipated runs in the Big Three’s blood.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bailci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailci/gifts).



> You mentioned once that there wasn't enough Solangelo porn, so this is for you as a thanks for your support on my other fics.
> 
> (ohmygosh I am so embarrassed *buries face into hands*)

 

 

It’s not the first time that Nico felt the hard length rubbing up against his thigh during one of his make-out sessions with Will. To be honest, Will wasn’t really the only one affected.

The son of Hades panted as Will drew back, blinking his pale blue eyes dazedly. Nico helplessly watched the flutter of long, light eyelashes and the red on the other’s cheeks. He felt his heart beat quicken as he reached out and ran trembling fingers against the blond’s cheeks.

Nico could swear he almost felt his heart stop when Will nuzzled back against his fingers.

As though feeling the other’s sudden hesitation, Will froze himself, his eyes snapping open.

Before Nico knew what was happening, Will had jumped back. “I, uh, wow, is that the time?” The son of Apollo laughed, “I think I- I’m probably needed back at the infirmary.” And with that excuse, Will was running his way towards the Apollo cabins.

Nico slumped back against the tree and sighed.

* * *

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong!” Nico said in frustration, running a hand through his dark hair. Jason fidgeted uneasily on one of the beds in Zeus’ cabin. “I thought everything was going fine but Will keeps-” He gestured helplessly.

“Uh,” Jason said, scratching his cheek.

Nico shot his cousin a look, “Come on, Grace, you’re the one that wanted to be friends. Any advice?”

The blond Roman frowned at Nico, “Hey, friendship is a two person thing, admit it, you wanted to be friends too.” He argued and Nico rolled his eyes.

“Fine, whatever.” Nico said, “So? What do you think?”

“Uhm, hmm…” The look on Jason’s face was back, “I honestly don’t know what you want me to tell you.”

Dark eyes narrowed, “Are you uncomfortable that I’m talking about two guys in a relationship?”

“Wha- No!” Jason said indignantly.

“But you seem-”

“This is the usual uneasiness other people feel when their friends decide to talk about their sex lives!” Jason defended, “I don’t care if you’re Leo or Jackson, I’ll still feel mortified if _any of you_ start coming to me for advice on parts of your relationship _I would rather not talk about_.”

Nico wrinkled his nose, “You know the girls do it.”

Jason sighed, “Yeah, well, maybe you should talk this out with them.”

Nico looked insulted, “I’m not a girl!”

“I’m not saying you are! I’m just saying that, well, Piper and the other girls might know better than me.” Jason said quickly.

“Come on, Grace, I know that you and Piper-”

“Okay, I’m stopping you right there.” Jason held up his hands, “Look, what I can tell you is that it just happens when everyone in the relationship is ready, okay?”

“Have you ever run away from Piper because of sex?”

“What? No, that’s just stupid.”

Nico seems to deflate at those words, “Oh.”

“Hey, no. I’m sure Will has his reasons.” Jason said soothingly, “Maybe he’s not ready or- or he wants to wait a little longer.”

The son of Hades was silent but he nodded. “Yeah, maybe.”

Jason sighed in relief, “Good.” He said, “But if you really want to figure this out, you better talk to him about this, okay?”

Nico looked up and saw the serious expression on the blond’s face.

He nodded.

* * *

“Mm,” Will squirmed helplessly in his arms, hands a vice grip on his shoulders.  His lips were puffy and red from kissing.

Unable to help himself, Nico darted in quickly and pressed a quick kiss on that soft mouth before placing another one at the corner of his lips. Then he started trailing kisses down his jaw. His hands were on Will’s waist, thumbing at the skin above his cut-off shorts.

Will tilted his head and on the inside, Nico crowed victoriously as he moved to nibble at a sensitive spot behind the other’s ear.

The blond jerked against him, a surprised moan coming from him.

Nico bit sharply on his earlobe, his thumb hooking against the waistband of Will’s shorts. He pinned Will against the wall behind the Big House with his weight and thrust against him, trembling with want.

Will froze at the sudden onslaught of friction. Nico did it again and Will shivered before-

-before he started to pull away.

Nico allowed himself to be pushed back, “Wha-?”

“I-” Will seemed not to be entirely there as he blinked rapidly, “I’m- I have to go.” He said, pushing NIco entirely away before turning to leave, despite the fact that Nico could see he had the same problem as him, currently pushing against the front of his shorts.

Nico watched incredulously as Will ran away from him again.

* * *

“I must be doing something wrong!” Nico huffed frustrated, running a tense hand through his hair. “Every time we’re- well, you know,” He fights to keep the blush off his face. “He _ran_ away. _Again._ ”

The son of Hades looked at Annabeth and Piper. He took Jason’s advice to talk it out with the girls, since majority of the guys he knew were awkward when it came to talking.

“Hm,” Annabeth said as Piper braided her hair, weaving in a feather which matched her eyes.

Piper was the one who answered him, “Well, Nico, you can’t rush these things. I mean, if Will’s not ready, you got to give him some space.”

“Yes _or_ you can talk to him, ask him if you’re making him uncomfortable.” Annabeth suggested.

“Or,” Nico said, his heart sinking, “Maybe Will’s too bothered about both of us being guys and-”

Annabeth and Piper both rolled their eyes, “We _hoped_ you didn’t have Jason and Percy’s thick headedness but maybe being emotionally constipated runs in the Big Three’s blood.” Annabeth said as Piper patted her finished braid.

Nico scowled at them, annoyed.

Piper placed a gentle hand over Nico’s pale one, “Look, Nico, Will chose to be with you. He even went ahead and took the first step, he _asked_ you out after months of flirting with each other. He initiated your first kiss-”

“Exactly.” Nico hissed, feeling mortified about what they were talking about. “He did all those things first, so I thought-”

“You thought that this time it’s your turn to take your relationship further.” Annabeth easily guessed, “But the thing is Nico, Will looked for signs, _go_ signs that told him you were okay with being asked out, that you were okay holding hands in public or-or being kissed.”

“He always, _always_ asked, didn’t he?” Piper said with a smile, “And at the _right time_ , because he got to know you, he learned to look for the signs that you were okay.”

“So…” Nico said slowly, “What you’re saying is that I have to do the same. Be patient?”

“And wait for him to give you signs and always, _always_ ask.” Piper smiled.

“But, what if he initiated first, like all the other times?” Nico frowned, “This time I want to be the one who asks.”

Annabeth snorted, “Being in a relationship isn’t a competition. It’s not a race of who does what first.”

Nico narrowed his eyes, “Right.” He raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

“Hey, Percy and I are just that kind of couple.” The daughter of Athena said with a slight shrug, “You and Will, however, well, who knows what type of couple you are?”

“But it definitely is _not_ a race.” Piper clarified, “Just… set things at your own pace, okay? At _both_ your paces.”

“And be safe.” Annabeth added to Nico’s mortification, “Well, with Will as the Apollo cabin’s head medic-”

“Yeah, okay, I get it.” Nico got up and backed away quickly. Piper and Annabeth tried to hold in their laughter. But then the son of Hades stopped by the door.

“Thanks.” He said, the tips of his ears red before he practically threw himself out the door.

Piper and Annabeth smiled helplessly after him.

* * *

So that’s what Nico did.

He set things up at Will’s pace, or, what he believed to be Will’s pace.

He strictly kept his hands up and above clothing, stopped make-outs before they got out of control, and stopped dragging Will into the Hades cabin every other chance he could.

It was difficult, but he was doing it for Will’s sake.

Or so he thought.

The blond was getting progressively quieter as days passed His face first showed confusion then hurt when Nico stopped their make-outs before it got heated, and he seemed anxious whenever they passed by the Hades’ cabin but the dark haired teen didn’t push them inside like before.

So, what happened next was something Nico should have probably seen coming. A handful of days had passed since he established to wait for Will and not to push him further like before.

The two of them were passing by the Hades cabin after dinner. Will was walking Nico to his cabin and the two of them exchanged kisses outside before Nico finally pulled back.

“Thanks.” Nico said, fighting back the urge to pull the blond into his cabin. “I’ll- ah, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Will’s eyes narrowed as Nico turned to open the door. Since his back was to the blond, he wasn’t prepared for Will to grab him by the arm and push him inside, locking the door behind him.

Nico stumbled and almost crashed into his night stand, “What in _Hades_ , Will?”

But the blond medic wasn’t done manhandling him and he pushed Nico to the bed and climbed on top of him. It took all of Nico’s self-control not to let his shadows bind Will and push him up to the wall to retaliate.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Will asked in a suspiciously calm voice. In the dim light of the room, Nico looked up, surprised.

“ _What_? No!” Nico said, horrified.

Blue eyes narrowed, “Really?”

“Yes! I’m not breaking up with you, Will!” Nico struggled but then he froze, “Unless you-”

“Don’t be an idiot.” Will’s voice hitched, but then he sat back and sighed.

Nico tried his best to ignore that Will was sitting on his pelvis and chose instead to clear his throat, “Why would you think that?”

Will frowned, “I don’t know, Nico. Why wouldn’t I?” He pursed his lips, “We’re not kissing as much anymore and sometimes you pull away, you don’t wrestle me into your cabin for some alone time-” The blond breathed in deeply and said in a small voice, “I thought you-”

“I was trying to give you some space.” The son of Hades said firmly as he balanced himself up on his elbows, “I know you’ve noticed that lately I- that I’ve been-” The dark-haired ten flushed then cleared his throat. “Well, I thought that, since you keep pulling away, that you weren’t ready.”

Blue eyes blinked at him and then it was Will’s turn to blush as he scratched his cheek, “I wasn’t.”

Nico felt his stomach drop. Will wasn’t ready but he kept pushing. He nodded, feeling guilty. “I know.”

“No, wait,” Will said and then took in a deep breath, “I wasn’t ready in the sense that… I had to, you know, do some research first.” He blushed.

Nico blinked, “Oh.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Will huffed, “But as a medic I had to be an expert in this. But all I knew was basic knowledge, you know.” He gestured. “So, I had to read more about it and er-”

“Watch some porn.” Nico finished helpfully. He smirked when Will cuffed him at the back of his head.

“But then you started keeping your distance and I thought-” Will sighed, “I thought you changed your mind and didn’t want to do it with… uh, me.”

Nico looked at him incredulously and Will chuckled.

“I know, it’s stupid.” The blond said with a smile.

Nico nodded but he grabbed Will by the front of his shirt and sat up. “Very stupid.” He agreed and kissed him, biting the bottom of his lip. “I’ll _never_ not want to have sex with you.”

Will laughed but his face was red, “Corny.”

“No.” Nico’s eyes twinkled in mirth, “Truthful.”

Their kiss was sloppy, open-mouthed, and eager. Will gave back as good as he got, hands on Nico’s sides while the son of Hades played with the hem of his shirt. Fingers smoothed down his hip and then to his clothed ass and back again.

Nico made a noise against Will’s lips which the blond eagerly swallowed. The medic move back against the fingers massaging his ass and the resulting friction made Nico jolt.

Nico’s hips arched into Will’s warmth and he pulled away from the kiss to breathe in sharply. Will looked confused for a moment, wondering why the kissing stopped and he moved, wondering if Nico was uncomfortable with him sitting on top of him, but then the dark-haired teen’s hips helplessly rubbed up against the friction.

Will made a noise at the movement and he looked down wide-eyed at Nico’s pink face. “Oh.” He said, blinking. Nico blushed.

“Er, uhm, I know that you’re- sorry.” The son of Hades babbled as he tried to gently push Will away, “I was-”

But Will cut him off with a biting kiss, “It’s okay Nico…” He panted and ground down. Nico’s breath hitched and he moaned. “I want it too.” He said, taking the other’s hand and placing it above his own erection.

Nico gulped, “Oh.”

Will smiled brightly, “Yeah, oh.”

What happened after, was, possibly, the fastest undressing in the history of demigod undressing. The two of them wrestled their clothes off, trying not to move from where they are. Though Will had to get up to get his shorts and boxers off and help Nico with his, but after, they went back to their first position: a naked Will straddling a naked Nico.

“So,” Nico panted as he lied back on the bed, allowing Will to trace a few of his visible scars along his stomach, “Top or bottom?”

Will leaned down and kissed Nico’s collar, trailing down until he reached his belly button. He licked it and held Nico’s hips down when he thrust upwards.

“I think I’ll do the catching.” Wil said calmly, fingers tracing down Nico’s cock and pumping it once, twice… Nico made a high, gratified sound, his breath coming out faster. “I’ve- Well, I’ve done some preparing…” Will blushed as he cleared his throat, “So, yeah, I’ll bottom.”

At those words, Nico’s hands, which were on the blond’s back, trailed down to his ass and squeezed. Will rocked down on Nico’s leg, choking slightly at the sensation.

“Gods, that’s-” Nico didn’t finish the sentence but the hunger in his face made Will blush.

Will chuckled, face red. “Yeah.” He leaned down and got something out from his short’s pocket. He threw something at Nico, “Here.”

Nico held up the condom, eyes wide.

“Put it on.” Will said as he held up the bottle of lube. “Pinch the tip and I’ll put some lube on you.”

The dark-haired teen nodded, doing exactly just that and trying not to come at the mere thought of where his dick would be in a few moments, ‘’Shouldn’t you-” He looked at the lube, “Should I?”

Will shook his head, face red, “It’s fine, I’ll do it.” He said firmly, coating his finger generously. He got up a bit, trailing his fingers to his hole, circling.

Nico watched Will slick himself up, work himself open. The blond felt stupid, blushing furiously as he tried to get used to the feeling of something foreign inside of him.  He wondered what Nico was seeing, if he was red and blotchy from all the blushing and if he looked uncomfortable in the other’s eyes. He leaned forward and braced himself on one arm over Nico. His fingers were stretching him, making him tremble at the feeling.

Below him, Nico was watching with wide eyes, his hands trailing down Will’s back then to his ass cheeks, pulling it apart and making the blond groan in embarrassment and something else.

In Nico’s eyes, Will was so lean and gorgeous. His cock was swollen, heavy, and beautiful. He licked his lips and leaned up to place a chaste kiss under the blond’s jaw. He trailed kisses down his neck to distract him from what he was doing.

Will bit his lip and tried to concentrate on opening himself up on Nico’s cock. When he thought it would be enough, he pulled his fingers out and panted, “I’m ready,” He licked his lips, he took the lube again and placed a generous amount on Nico’s cock. It jumped in his hand.

“Will…” Nico said quietly as he helped the blond position his cock under his dripping hole.

“Mm,” The blond let Nico position his cock as he straightened and leaned back on his arms instead. He got himself positioned above Nico. “Slowly,”

“Yeah.” The son of Hades breathed out. He gritted his teeth as a sign of restraint, watching Will lower himself.

When the tip went in, Nico gasped. His other trembling hand was on Will’s hip, rubbing comforting circles. Will let out a breath as inch by inch, his cock breached him.

“Gods, oh gods, oh gods _yes-_ ” Nico whined as he breached Will for the first time.

Will bit his lip hard, and groaned deep in his chest at the almost impossible _stretch_. Nico’s cock was _gorgeous_ , and smooth and-

When Nico was all the way in, Will slumped forward, Nico’s arms automatically supporting him. “I-” He stuttered and he felt Nico’s dick jumping inside him and moaned. “Nico, you-” He squeezed his hole.

Nico’s whole body jerked and with surprising strength, that didn’t dislodge him from inside Will, he flipped them over, pushing the blond back into the mattress. The show of sudden strength made Will’s cock throb. He pulled his legs apart, Nico in between.

“Gods...” The blond choked, neck arching. The dark-haired teen growled, leaning up to bite on his shoulder. Will pressed back onto Nico’s dick when he started to rock his hips. He winced at the feeling, the friction inside him making his knees go weak.

“Gods, Will…” Nico panted out as he pulled back and slammed back in.

Will jolted in surprise, his voice coming out choked. The first real thrust almost pushing him up the bed. “Ni-” Will gasped at the internal burn of it and the next ones.

It was a steady _thump! Thump! Thump!_ of Will against the bed. His hands ran up Nico’s back and then to his ass. He moaned and tilted his head when Nico started licking at his shoulders then back up to his neck. He started shoving harder into the blond’s ass as though he couldn’t help himself.

“You like that, Will?” Nico’s breath came out almost growled. “Like getting fucked so hard you’ll feel it for days?”

“I-” His legs twitched helplessly in the air before he set them down on the bed and braced himself. Nico was supporting himself with one hand while the other was on Will’s hip, holding him tight, trying to jerk him back to his thrusts.

Nico squeezed his eyes shut, “So _tight_ , _”_ He hissed, “ _Merda_ …”

Will could hear a faint slapping sound every time Nico fucked into him. “Ah, ah, _ah_ …” He could feel Nico’s balls slapping up against his own and the hand on him dug on a touch.

Nico straightened up and grabbed Will’s legs, pulling them over his shoulders before shoving back down again. Will flinched and his hole tightened at the feeling. Nico groaned, it was fucked up how good it felt.

Will’s hands trailed down his boyfriend’s arms. He moaned loudly as he reached to touch himself while Nico pounded away.”Nico-”

Nico’s eyes widened when he saw what the blond was doing and he groaned, fucking into him with a surprising amount of force. He hammered into Will’s ass as the blond tried to chase himself into completion.

Then, Nico slowed down, pulling out slowly before sinking all the way in and grinding his hips. The action touched something inside that made the blond feel like lightning was going through his veins. Will jolted, eyes wide and surprised. He clenched _hard_ on Nico’s cock and pushed back a few times on the other’s dick, hand tight. It was too much, _too much_ and Will swallowed a moan as he came, his come splattering his and Nico’s stomachs.

The sudden tightness made Nico choke and he gave a few tight thrusts. He rode the blond roughly, harsher than before and grunted under his breath. He screwed him quicker, losing the beat from before and going into a hectic, instinct-driven pace where he moved with his whole body, his sack full and begging to release.

“Nico,” Will panted and moaned at the over sensitized feeling, “ _Nico_ … _ah!_ ”

Will got himself hammered for a handful of seconds before finally, Nico fell over him, shaking. The son of Hades trembled and kept fucking, slow and groaning, spilling his seed into the condom. “Will, _unh_ , _Will_.”

The two of them laid panting over each other for several seconds before Nico pulled out slowly. Will’s legs fell back to the bed, bouncing a bit. He looked up at the dark ceiling, feeling sated.

The blond looked to the side and saw Nico pulling off the condom with a frown. “Tie it up and throw it to the trash.”

Nico gave Will a ‘ _duh, I know’_ expression before doing just that. He got up and threw it on a nearby can before going back to bed. Will watched his naked form in envy, he probably wouldn’t be able to get up in the next several hours.

“You okay?” The son of Hades asked, picking up his discarded shirt and wiping his come-stained stomach and Will’s.

The blond hummed when Nico leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, “Never better.”

Nico smiled, “Good.” He threw the shirt to the corner of the room before climbing back into bed. Will rolled over to him start their post-sex cuddling. “Don’t you have to be back at your cabin to look over your brothers and sisters?”

“Nah,” Will yawned, “Kayla owes me one.”

Nico looked at the sleepy blond thoughtfully, “You planned this?”

At the words, the medic blushed, “Maybe?” He cleared his throat, “I thought that _if_ you were planning to break up with me then I could, sort of- bribe you into staying with me? Or something?” He laughed uncertainly.

Nico’s eyes narrowed, “Will.”

“’I know, I know, it was stupid.”

“I’m not staying with you for sex.”

Will smiled, “That’s good to know.” He said, “Is it because of my looks then?”

“I love you.”

Blue eyes widened and this time Nico was the one blushing, “What?”

“I love you.” Nico said quietly, “I know that it’s too soon, we’ve only been dating for two months-”

“And flirting for a year before that.” Will said and then met Nico’s eyes, “It’s not too soon. I love you, too.”

Nico blinked at him in surprise, as though the idiot didn’t expect it to be said back. ‘’I- thank you?”

Will snorted, “You’re welcome.” Then he leaned forward and kissed him properly. “Seriously though, I do love you.” He said, tracing Nico’s face, “And I can’t believe you said it before I did.”

Nico smiled at that, “Well, I thought that it should be my turn to take our relationship to the next step.”

“This isn’t a competition, you know.”

“I know,” Nico held Will closer and the blond threw his leg over him, hanging on like an octopus. “I just knew that we were ready for the next step, that’s all.”

Will looked at him fondly and kissed him on top of his head as he agreed.

“We are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the fact that Nico is the one who steps up to the plate for some solangelo luvin' this time. Feel free to leave some review or kudos
> 
> And I am so sorry for being an absolute amateur at this.
> 
> I sincerely hope my sister never finds this.


End file.
